


Set Crush

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Amy's willing to admit she has a crush on Barbra. She just looks so good all dressed up as Anshel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeAlso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAlso/gifts).



Moments on set were never boring. Even if she wasn't filming a scene, Amy found ways to entertain herself. Most of the time she found herself watching Barbra, especially when she was dressed as Anshel. She couldn't quite explain it, but she was drawn to her. She kept her distance, but followed her around. She wouldn't lie; she had a bit of a crush on her. Dressed as a guy, she was the cutest guy on set. Even when she wasn't dressed as a guy, she was gorgeous.

  
She had really soft lips too, Amy recalled as she thought about the kiss Anshel and Hadass shared. Amy absentmindedly touched her lips and found herself wishing they had more scenes like that together. Taking her away from her thoughts, she heard Barbra's laugh from nearby. That was another thing she loved about her.

  
There were times Amy attempted to flirt with her. As far as she could tell, her attempts went unnoticed, but she didn't altogether mind. Regardless if it was recognized as flirtation or not, she just loved to compliment her, and see her smile.

  
Filming had almost wrapped up, and Amy knew she was going to miss it. Specifically Barbra, if she was being honest. She packed things up in her trailer and got ready to go. Then a knock came at her door. She opened it and was rather surprised to find Barbra there. "I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner," Barbra said.

  
Amy blinked a couple of times, wondering if somehow she misunderstood what she said. "I would love to," she finally replied. Then leaning in a bit she added in a whisper, "Would this be a date or..." She let her sentence trail off. She had made her point.

  
Barbra smiled and replied, "We'll see." After that she took off, leaving Amy there grinning. It seems like she had something to look forward to.


End file.
